ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Steel (Horizons)
Lieutenant Steel is a black-ops operative who is the head of Special Alien Containment Team. 'Appearance' Lieutenant Steel has a flipped-up hairstyle, with a long scar on his face. He ears a black shirt with two straps, carrying guns in the pockets. In addition, he wore a belt with pouches. He has a grayish-navy pants. Lieutenant Steel also carries a bulletproof vest with the SACT logo on his chest. 'Personality' Lieutenant Steel is very authoritative, and his men fear him enough to know not to go against any direct order from him. He is also very understanding and respectful person when it regards to certain situations, but if he sees someone acting out of align, he will immediately point it out and later lose his temper if he has to repeat himself. 'History' Lieutenant Steel has been running the Secret Alien Containment team for years. When he finds out about the watch crashing to Earth, he sets up remote satellites to track where it's headed. As soon as he finds out Ethan's put it on and has caused many accidents with it since, he decides to take Ethan in to remove the watch. After many failed attempts, Ethan tries to convince him that they should use it's power for good. Lieutenant Steel didn't believe him at first, but after seeing Ethan in action, he accepts. Since then, Lieutenant Steel gave him a chance to use his powers for good instead of for other antics, by hiring Ethan as extra help for whenever the SACT needs it, he also agrees to let Ethan have a normal life. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an ordinary human, Lieutenant Steel doesn't possess any superpowers himself. However, his muscular body allows him to perform feats of strength and has enhanced reflexes. 'Equipment' Lieutenant Steel, working at the Secret Alien Containment Team, carries a bunch of unique alien technology, designed for combat. He also wears a bullet proof vest and other features to protect him from harm. 'Weaknesses' Since Lieutenant Steel is a mere human, he is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *Ethan Wellington - When Lieutenant Steel first met Ethan, he thought he was a wreckless kid and a menance when he first discovered Ethan's Omnitrix. But after Ethan saved the agents of the SACT from a rampaging Mechadroid, Lieutenant Steel sees him as a work colleague and someone who has potential to become someone great. In Spirited Away, Lieutenant Steel even convinces A'taenda to trust in Ethan's intuitions after seeing how many times he's battled against other foes. In Mission: Unstoppable, Lieutenant Steel creates a task force consisting of Ethan, his friends, and one of his trusted colleagues, Maria. Due to the group failing to catch their target, for disobeying orders and for Ethan betraying his trust by not telling him about the Omni-Splicers, Lieutenant Steel was forced to assign Ethan a bodyguard, being Maria. He'll drop the bodyguard until he is able to trust him again. *Alice Lucinda - *Terence Ramon - *Nikki Beecher - *Maria Shamira - *Colonel Rozum - Colonel Rozum is one of the head bosses of Area 51, who allowed Lieutenant Steel to operate the Secret Alien Containment Team. 'Appearances' * Origins (first appearance) * The Nature of Things * ''Assignment 16'' * ''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'' * ''The Tenth Alien'' * ''He's Everything You Want'' * ''Livin' the Dream'' * ''Awakening an Ocean's Fury'' * Alice in Wonderland '' * ''Spirited Away, Part 2 '' * ''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club * ''Mission: Unstoppable'' * [[Nikki and the Starcatcher!|''Nikki and the Starcatcher!]] * [[The Show Must Go On!|''The Show Must Go On!]] * ''Battle of the Bands'' (cameo) * Everyone's Story 'Trivia' *This version of Lieutenant Steel is set to played more as a mentor to Ethan, to teach and guide him from right and wrong. *Lieutenant Steel also funds Ethan's tuition to go to college. Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males